


【铁鹰】高考作文活动（广东卷）技术宅、野外与实践 pwp

by batcat229



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, in the lab, in the public, inspired by NCEE
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>阅读下面的文字，根据要求作文。<br/>看天光云影，能测阴晴雨雪，但难逾目力所及；打开电视，可知全球天气，却少了静观云卷云舒的乐趣。<br/>漫步林间，常看草长莺飞、枝叶枯荣，但未必能细说花鸟之名、树木之性；轻点鼠标，可知生物的纲目属种、迁徙演化，却无法嗅到花果清香、丛林气息。<br/>从不同的途径去感知自然，自然似乎很“近”，又似乎很“远”。<br/>要求：1.自选角度，确定立意，自拟标题，文体不限<br/>2.不要脱离材料内容及含意的范围。<br/>3.不少于800字。<br/>4.不得套作，不得抄袭。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 野外 Play

**Author's Note:**

> 1、跟风之作，真是毫无亮点  
> 2、pwp就真的是pwp了，真是毫无逻辑，角色塑造得都不贴合原著！ 【都是你们这群肉食动物的错！  
> 3、跑题，严重跑题，绝对是0分级别的跑题！  
> 4、错别字、多字、漏字什么的，算了吧，我有空再小修 Orz

     这不对。  
  
      当Clint抓紧他身后的树干的时候，现役特工浆糊般的脑子里还和“理智”相关的内容就只剩下了这三个字。他还能怎么办呢，当一位身份涵盖了亿万富翁、花 花公子、发明家、慈善家还有钢铁侠的家伙脱掉了你的裤子蹲在你面前为你口交的时候，大概没有人能比他更清醒了。  
  
  
      三天前，Clint刚刚执行完神盾局的任务回来，队长就像是抢到春运火车票的农民工一样用四倍体重把他压在了沙发上，并用四倍语速向他抱怨着Tony沉浸在实验室的种种。  
  
      “……Blablabla，要是昨天九头蛇没有出现的话我差点以为他死在里面了……Clint，你在听吗？”  
  
      “没事的，Cap，Jarvis心中有数，而且…..你能先起来吗？….Cap？”  
  
      后来他闯进实验室，被Tony拿来测♂试了一下新发明，并爽到了的事不提也罢，反正他成功让工作狂答应他出来郊游了。  
  
  
      “嘶…”顶端被舌苔用力擦过的又痛又爽的感觉把Clint拉出了回忆，他下意识地用左手拉住始作俑者的头发让他远离自己的生殖器官。Tony被他的举动逗笑了，顺着他的动作稍微后退了一点，但是并没有放开手。  
  
      “你走神了，小鸟。”看到Clint充斥着生理泪水的眼睛，Tony坏心眼地捧着他肿胀的阴茎，好让他修剪整齐的胡子在他说话的时候能不痛不痒地擦过Clint的柱体。  
  
      “没…呼…没什么…..”就算Clint没有想起自己那天被玩弄的种种，现在眼前这景象也足够让他腿软了，更何况他现在可以听到在他身后50m左右的地方 有两个家庭正在联谊午餐。就算他们现在穿着便服，这也不代表他们就不会被认出来。Clint已经能想到明天报纸的头条了，而他可以打包票Jarvis早就 提醒Tony了。该死，为什么他会天真地以为Tony真的会单纯地和他出来“亲近大自然”。  
  
      发现Clint的不自然，Tony安慰似得摸了摸抓着他头发的手。  
  
      “放松点，Clint，就算他们拍照发微博Pepper也能处理好的。”  
  
      “你这可真会安慰….呜….”  
  
      Clint的话语被Tony突然含住他的睾丸的动作打断。他现在两只手都抓住了Tony的头发，想要把他推开，但是大腿却夹紧了他的脑袋。Tony差点死 于Clint的大腿绞杀。为了避免自己成为第一个死于口交的复仇者，发明家用手掌撑住了Clint的大腿根，并坏心眼地用自己干燥的手心摩擦着他汗湿的皮 肤，在弓箭手稍微放松下来后用力分开了他的大腿，稍微后退喘了两口气。  
  
      “…..呼….放松点，小鸟，这可是你的主意啊！”  
  
      Clint在尝试着让自己靠着树干找到平衡的同时用眼神输出“这不是我的主意！”这样的信息。Tony也不知道有没有接收到这条信息，只是把Clint翻了个身，“体贴”地把他的手按在了树上，拍了拍他的翘臀。  
  
      “扶好咯，Legolas。”  
  
      Tony从他的裤袋拿出了一管润滑油，故意挤在了Clint的后腰上。臀部上沿传来的冰冷触感让Clint惊喘着抓紧了树干。  
  
      “天啊，Tony？！ 你….”  
  
      Tony眼疾手快地用右手堵住了Clint的嘴，稍稍用力抬起了他的脑袋，靠近他的耳朵小声地警告到：“嘘…小声点儿，弓箭手，你也不想被发现吧？”但是在警告的同时，Tony的左手指尖却一刻不停地把Clint腰上的粘着液体涂抹开。  
  
      Clint被Tony 的动作逼出几声喉音，而大概是为了报复，他微微张开嘴伸出舌头舔湿了Tony的手指，然后重点照顾着他的指缝。Tony在感受到他的小动作后眯了眯眼，抽回了手，然后把他压在了树上，咬住了他的耳朵。  
  
      “嘶…..你这个混…啊…”  
  
      Tony直接把食指塞进他屁股的动作让弓箭手咬住了自己的手腕。Clint就算隔着衣服也能感觉到树皮的凹凸不平，这让他不敢挣扎，只能就着角度竟可能地 抬起他的臀部。Tony自然对Clint的反应了如指掌，发明家在插入了两个指节后就停止了动作，并用另一只手顺着他的腰线抚摸着。受热的润滑液加快了流 动速度，很快就顺着Clint的臀缝流了下来。在感受到自己的指根被浸润后，Tony轻轻地转动着手指，让润滑液慢慢渗了进去。  
  
      在动作慢慢变得顺畅后，Clint开始主动摇摆着臀部在Tony的手指上操自己。Tony干脆轻轻曲起手指就这么看着他的伴侣的举动。在感觉差不多 后，Tony弯下身子咬了咬Clint的臀瓣，然后又塞进了一根手指。Clint抱着树干发出一声鼻音后，额头抵着树皮更卖力地摆动着，这既能让他的前列 腺享受到被按压的快感，又能让他的屁股感受到Tony的舌头。  
  
      “Good boy……”  
  
      Tony满意地抽出了手指，重新把弓箭手分开大腿压在了树上，嘉奖似的吻了吻他的耳朵尖。Clint闭着眼睛转过头，希望能得到更多，Tony当然会满足 他，他随时随地都可以把他的特工男友吻到忘记自己的代号，更何况是这种箭在弦上的时候。在接吻的同时，Tony还不忘隔着裤子用力地顶弄着他。Clint 的身子被Tony裤子粗糙的面料摩擦得渐渐泛起了粉色。Tony退开一点拉开了裤链，把阴茎夹在Clint的翘臀上下耸动着。  
  
      “准备好了吗，Clint？”  
  
      特工小幅度地点了点头，Tony马上啃咬着他的后颈就这么扶着自己的阴茎闯了进去。在整根没入的时候，铁鹰两人都发出了满足的呻吟，但Tony更先反应过 来，马上大幅度地抽插了两下，然后才对准他的前列腺发起进攻，这让Clint整个上半身贴到了树上，因为他明白如果不扶着什么，他可能会掉下去，无论是精 神上还是肉体上。  
  
      “God！ Tony……Tony！”  
  
      “嘘….没事，小鸟，我在，我在。”  
  
      Tony以一定会留下痕迹的力道抓住了Clint的腰。Clint一只手撑着树干以防自己撞上去毁容，另一只手摸索着抓住了Tony的手腕。  
  
      Tony就这么一下子到了高潮，把精液全数洒在了Clint体内。徘徊在高潮边缘的Clint并没有催促，但Tony在稍微平复了一下自己的气息后就退出了Clint的身子，并帮忙把他翻了过来，然后对着草地打了出来。  
  
     “嗯？看来你说的亲近大自然感觉也不错嘛？”在Clint靠着树干喘气的时候，Tony体贴地帮他的男朋友穿好了裤子，并拍了拍他还夹着自己精液的屁股。“你能忍到回家吗，小鸟？”  
  
      不远处，绿色的草叶上挂着了几条白色的液体。  
  
  
———————End———————


	2. 感谢阿弦的巫毒娃娃梗

     Clint不自然地做着拉伸运动。  
  
      见鬼，既然他想要成为一个技术宅的好男友，那他肯定早就做好了要把自己也贡献给科学的觉悟。也不是说Tony给他套上的这个“看起来就很厉害的”紧身衣有 多难受，包括那根被仔细润滑之后塞进了他屁股的“管他是什么”仪器。不过一件舒适到连汗都吸干净的紧身衣反而让皮糙肉厚的特工感到了一丝丝违和。  
  
      “……所以？这就是你和Bruce窝在这里三个月的理由？”  
  
      Clint在热好身后用手指试图捏起身上的“布料”，但被隔绝的手指让他产生了不真实和不协调的感觉。他好奇地捏了捏自己的手指，然后又按压了一下他的腹部。大概是由于材质的特殊性，Clint发现自己的触觉和压感被极大地抑制住了。  
  
      “嘿，小心点！”Tony心疼地拉住了那只在蹂躏自己新发明的鸟爪，“她还在测试阶段，别弄坏了。”  
  
      Clint抽回了手后听话地坐到了实验台上，这让他体内的东西捅了他一下。  
  
      “你倒是心疼一下我啊。”  
  
      说完，Clint还装模作样地撅起了嘴。他的恋人笑着俯下身子啄了他一下。  
  
      “好好好，我什么都答应你。”  
  
      “那我们周末去公园走走吧？老队长为了这点快要烦死我了。”  
    
      “你听到了，Jarvis，把这条写进我的日程安排。”  
  
      “如你所愿，Sir。”  
  
      而在弓箭手接过Tony递过来的眼罩戴好后，Tony在把几根电线接到了他的衣服上，然后用手按着他示意他躺下去。  
  
      “Clint，如果难受的话就告诉我，我会马上停下。”Tony难得严肃地警告了Clint，在又一个吻后。  
  
      “好啦好啦，我有把握。”  
  
      Clint听音辨位地对着站起身的Tony的方向点了点头。发明家轻轻握了握弓箭手的手后走出了房间，打开了虚拟屏幕开始检测各种数据。  
  
      被留在房间里的Clint眼前一片漆黑，而在自动门关上后，他只能听到自己的呼吸。纵使Clint是神盾局最优秀的特工之一，受过各种抗压训练，但这种被 剥夺感官的折磨令时间变得格外漫长。Clint试图和训练时一样用手指轻叩桌面来找回自己，但柔软的布料吸收了碰撞了声音，这让他觉得自己敲在了棉花上。  
  
      “…..滋…嘿，你还好吗，Clint？”  
    
      “我好极了，天才，”Clint把自己的脸转向了实验室的观察窗。“所以这是新型的感官剥夺实验（1）装置？”  
  
      “不，正相反。”  
  
      Tony在确认Clint没事后开始操作着一连串复杂的窗口。最后虚拟显示屏的画面固定在了一个3D小人的图像上。Tony轻轻地摸了摸屏幕上小人的肚子。  
  
      “你现在感觉怎么样，小鸟？”  
  
      “嗯？这实验桌有点硬。”  
  
     Tony在收到答复后把右边的一列数据里的其中一个稍微调整了一下，然后重复了那个动作。马上，Clint在实验台上扭动了起来。  
  
      “哈…..哈哈……好痒！”Clint下意识地把手放在了腹部，但紧身衣光滑的表面让他的手滑开了。Tony把手拿开后Clint渐渐停下了动作。  
  
      “天….天啊，Tony，这是什么？”  
  
      “嘘、嘘，没事的，Clint，你再感受一下？”  
  
      这次Tony把屏幕上的小人翻了过来，然后把手指从他的肩膀慢慢划到了臀部。  
  
      Clint屏住呼吸感受着背部反馈的触感。那就像是Tony在用他放大了的手掌抚摸他一样。这感觉精确得能让他数出Tony的指纹有多少条杠。这多少让他 有点奇怪，因为他的理智告诉他他正躺在金属实验台上，而且他也能非常确切地感受到这种压感。这让他想起了Nat给他看过的某个日本鬼片里的场景（2）。  
  
      “所以……你在通过这个机器摸我？”  
  
      “对，Bruce和我解析了人的触感，然后做出了这个原型机。通过衣服上的纳米级电极，我们现在理论上可以模仿人类80%的触感。”Tony一边说话一边调小了参数，然后用手指在小人的后腰上徘徊，“这不但可以用在新的机甲、人造皮肤上，还可以…..”  
  
      “呼….”Clint难耐地挺了挺腰，但这无济于事，紧贴在他皮肤上的电极依旧在忠实地释放着电流。“天啊，Tony，你有什么发明是没有被意淫过的吗？”  
  
      “事实上，甜心，我只在和你在一起后才会想这么三俗的东西。”  
  
      Tony停下了调戏小人的动作，调整了一些参数后把手指按到了小人的屁股上。实验室里的Clint叫喊了一声翻过了身子，以跪爬的姿势捂住了自己的屁股。  
  
      “Tony，你在咬我？！”  
  
      “事实上，只有感觉而已。”Tony坏笑着又点了点小人的肩膀，满意地看着实验室里的人颤抖着趴了下去，“怎么样，用这个你就不用担心会留下咬痕了，小鸟。不过如果感觉太真实的话可能会出现痕迹哦！”  
  
      “呜….Tony你这个混蛋….”  
  
      Clint感觉到自己的泪腺开始分泌泪水，但眼罩上柔软的布料瞬间就把溢出的液体吸收了个干净。在Tony的手指轻轻扫过小人的眼睛时，Clint感受到 眼罩触“碰”了他，轻柔得像是蝴蝶扇动着的翅膀一样。Clint抬起了头，眼罩又再次“碰”了他一下，这让他抬起手碰了碰眼罩的边缘。  
  
      “这是….吻？”  
  
      “答对了，Clint，”作为奖励，Tony再次碰了碰小人的眼睛，“我也做出了面罩的原型，不过我必须保证你能实时反馈。可惜我不能吻你了。”  
  
      Clint趴在实验台上笑了起来，然后用手摸了摸自己的嘴唇。  
  
      “那这算是你吻我吗？”  
  
      Tony透过观察窗看着Clint的动作，心中感受到了一阵暖意。他没有掩盖自己的心情，就这么让自己的笑声通过电磁波传到了观察窗的另一边。Clint也跟着Tony的笑声放松了下来，重新仰卧躺了下来。  
  
      “好了，现在压轴戏登场了！”Tony趁热打铁进行最后一项测试。他调整着虚拟屏幕里的参数和小人的姿势，最后把手指伸向了它的大腿之间。  
  
      Clint感觉有什么粗糙而湿润的东西爬上了他的大腿，这让他下意识地曲起了双腿，抬头看向了观察窗。  
  
      “你们连这个都？！”  
  
      “这个Bruce不知道。”  
  
      Tony在继续摩擦着小人的大腿根的同时用另一只手划过了小人的背部。Clint呻吟着蜷成一团，把手夹在了两腿间。这感觉很奇怪，就像是有两个没有实体 的Tony在舔着他一样。Tony满意地看着人的动作，把放在小人背后的手慢慢往下移，摸向了人的屁股。Clint向后撅起了他的屁股，呜咽着想要更多。  
  
      “感觉怎么样？”Tony询问着Clint，但是手指以更快的速度扫过了小人的屁股。  
  
      Clint暂时没有办法回答。弓箭手现在注意力都集中到了那条黏在了他屁股上的“舌头”上，他下意识地数着那层粗糙的舌苔，而在Tony的手指离开小人 后，他似乎还能感受到那层黏在他屁股上的“唾液”。Clint觉得他现在一定开始出汗了，但是他只能感受到“湿哒哒的”屁股，这该死的吸汗布料。想到这 里，Clint尴尬地感觉到，他勃起了。  
  
      Tony透过观察窗看到Clint夹紧腿的动作发生了细微的变化，这让他停下了动作。只靠他裸露出来的半张脸Tony也能判断出他情动了，但是Tony不会让Clint有任何机会受伤。  
  
      “你还好吗，Clint？”  
  
      “嗯？为什么停下了？”  
  
      Clint在好一会儿后才反应过来，发出了像是小羊羔一样的无辜的鼻音。这让Tony腹部涌出一股热流。见鬼，这让他像是个虐待狂，但是谁能挡住Clint的魅力呢？  
  
      “告诉我，Clint，你是不是勃起了？”  
  
      Clint夹紧腿捂住脸，最后羞涩地小幅度点了点头。  
  
      “好孩子，张开腿让我看清楚点。”  
  
      Clint裸露的脸颊变得通红，但他还是坐了起来，这让他体内的那根东西稍微旋转了一下。最后Clint张开腿坐在了实验台的边缘，这让他的紧身衣精确地 勾勒出了他性器的轮廓。Tony咽了口唾沫后调整了一下窗口，把小人的下半身放大，抓住了它的阴茎。Clint像是触电一样抓紧了桌沿。  
  
      “To….Tony！”Clint用尽全力保证自己向着观察窗张开腿的姿势。但是这种在现实中不可能实现的，让阴茎完全被粗糙的舌头包裹着的感觉实在是太 强烈了，快感像是火山爆发一样在他的身子里冲击着，如果那个布料的吸水效果差一点的话，他的裤裆一定已经被他的前液浸湿了。  
  
      Tony看着颤抖的恋人仁慈地松开了手。在安抚性地摸了摸小人的大腿根后，Tony把手指伸向了小人的臀缝。Tony并不能感受到Clint的肌肉紧张程度，所以这让他花费了比平常更多的时间来按摩他的褶皱。  
  
      排泄口被舔弄的羞耻感让Clint的阴茎加速膨胀，配合着Tony的节奏，他的括约肌有规律地收缩着，让体内的软管模仿着抽插的动作（3）。很 快，Clint就感受到了紧身衣压迫着他的阴茎的痛感，他难耐地弓起身子，把手伸向了自己的裆部，但是紧身衣的阻隔让他抚慰自己的动作聊胜于无。  
  
      “快点…..Tony，快点进来，我知道你塞进来的东西是有用的！”  
  
      Tony把参数调小后慢慢地把手指放进小人的后穴。Clint感受到肠壁传来一连串颗粒的触感，还有自己被扩张的压迫感。Tony那个混蛋居然还在用舌头 的参数。这是Clint沉浸在情欲前最后的理性思考。Tony不是没有给他做过Riming，但正常人的舌头不可能舔得这么深。这么深，就像是要把他从里 到外都吃干抹净一样。看到弓箭手濒临高潮的表情，Tony用另一只手再次抓住了小人的阴茎，并粗鲁地上下摩擦着。Clint抓紧台沿，伸长了脖颈后仰着， 就这么射在了紧身衣里。  
  
  
  
      “Clint，你还好吗？”  
  
      Clint眨了眨眼睛，迷茫地看向了声音的来源，过了好一会儿才看清楚那修剪整齐的胡子。对了，他在帮忙测试Tony的新发明来着，然后…..天啊，他居然射在了里面还晕了过去！而且现在他还没换衣服。Clint挣扎着要爬起来，但被Tony按了下去。  
  
      “我….我晕过去多久了？”  
  
      “不算很久，小鸟。”  
  
     Tony给了Clint一个安抚性的吻。在亲吻结束的时候，Clint只能气喘吁吁地拉着Tony的衣服以保持平衡。但称号为鹰眼的弓箭手不小心瞄到某位发明家的裤裆里面好像塞了什么东西。  
  
     Clint坏笑着把还在紧身连身衣里的手伸向了Tony的裆部。  
  
     “所以，你还想忍到什么时候？”  
  
—————End—————  
  
注释：  
（1）、感觉剥夺实验：实验者戴上眼罩、耳塞、手套，然后躺着。基本上所有实验者最后都出现了不良反应。  
（2）、不要向我求种，我也不知道有没有这样的电影…  
（3）、此处有Bug，不过管它呢.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 偏题就偏题吧，反正大家看得开心就好 Orz 再次感谢@第三弦 的巫毒娃娃梗，稍微做了一些修改，应该不介意吧？  
> 然后就是@艾斯的二十岁 让你闭关，让你闭关，小心出来被我噎死！  
> 昨天晚上我的随缘号升级了，终于可以看到赞/漏了，看到有人给我点赞真的好开心啊！ 手机可以点赞吗？！  
> 其实我很想写铁鹰正剧的啊，你们看，我一开始码的其他鹰的文明明是有剧情有人物有.....有逻辑吗？的！身为坚定（大概？）的铁鹰党，没有一篇拿得出手的正剧哪里能抬头做迷妹？！然而，但是，好吧，我的脑洞列表里面暂时全是肉啊，全是肉 【羞愧地捂脸  
> 铁鹰正剧其实我设想了一个霸道总裁卧底R&D和雇佣兵一起把爱与狗血洒向沙场的AU的，然而，但是，奈何，没有细节的故事啊（在设想Tony如何替代猎鹰成为了肥啾的搭档后，我的脑洞他居然罢工了，差评！），如果哪位GN有懒得码的梗的话可以私给我吗？ 对了，要怎么at不是我的朋友的那些GN #给科技盲的自己跪了#  
> 然后：我需要通知那些还在等着番外的GN吗？是要回复还是点评比较容易看到？私信会不会很突兀啊？谁能教我集体回复大法 Orz  
> 最后的最后：弱弱地问一句：我要以怎样的姿势勾搭我喜欢的太太比较好，我一点都不高冷啊，只是，人家真的很害羞，我看着文长大（不要把人家说得有多老啦！）的太太诶！！【娇羞捂脸

**Author's Note:**

> FT：  
> 番外什么的，看看反响吧，现打什么的真的，好累啊，我干嘛要淌这个浑水 【掩面而泣


End file.
